Offensive Fowl
Offensive Fowl was the 8th episode of Season 9 of The King of Queens, also the 202nd overall series episode. Co-written by David Bickel and Chris Downey, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on April 16, 2007. Synopsis After almost running over a chicken on the highway, Doug becomes more animal-sensitive and decides to become a vegetarian. Storyline Doug becomes a vegetarian after hitting, and nearly killing, a chicken with his IPS truck. Carrie quickly tires of having to eat meat in private because of Doug forcing his new beliefs onto her. Did You Know? Trivia *Guest stars Adam Sandler's wife, Jackie Sandler as the wife of Carrie's boss. ;Spoilers The trivia item below may give away important plot points. Part of this episode was filmed on location in Los Angeles' Chinatown (chicken rescue), and later the nearby Little Tokayo neighborhood, where Doug runs into Spence in his "PizzaBurger" costume. A sign for The Metro Rail is clearly visible, along with other Los Angeles banners, over Doug's shoulder. There is no Metro Rail anywhere in the Metropolitan New York area. A Japanese style pavilion can also be seen in the background. Goofs ;Continuity #Doug spills fried rice all over himself when he slams on the brakes. It has completely disappeared when he gets out of the truck. #When Doug first sees the chicken in the road, its head is tucked out of sight. In the next shot, the head is completely in view. #During the meeting at Ultra Burger, there is a Styrofoam cup near the man with the suspenders. In one shot the cup is tipped over, while in all others it is standing up. #When Carrie eats the rib, she picks it up with her right hand and starts to flip through her book with her left. When Danny and Deacon spot her, she is suddenly holding the rib with both hands. #When Doug does the crossword puzzle, he starts to write on it. In the next shot he holds the pencil still, away from the paper. #When Glen guesses that dinner was chicken, he starts to smile. In the next shot, he is frowning again. ;Factual errors *They say Doug became a vegetarian, but he would not eat seafood nor dairy which would make him a vegan not a vegetarian. Vegans don't eat any animal with a face, nor any seafood, nor anything from an animal meaning diary products while most vegetarians do eat dairy products. A special type of vegetarian -like person does eat seafood but they are called pescetarians. Scene excerpts from "Offensive Fowl" ;Quotes ---- enters carrying a large sign *'Deacon:' How's the new job? *'Spence:' How do you think it's going? I stand all day on the sidewalk carrying this. *'Danny:' Yeah, well, at least no one's peeing on you like when you worked in the subway. *'Spence:' Heh. Guess again. ---- *'Carrie:' Doug, I don't understand. You eat fast food two, three times a week. It never occurred to you that animals are involved? *'Doug:' Because they don't make it look like an animal! They're very clever that way. ---- *'Mr. Kaufman:' My wife thinks 1,100 pages is too long for a book. Sometimes I forget she is only 29. ---- Connections ;References Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Tim Bagley as Glenn *Jeff Austin as Bud *Michael Kagan as Lance *Brandon Keener as Mitch *Jackie Sandler as Mrs. Kaufman *Jessa French as Nicole *Ginger Williams as Kim *Hector Penate as Waiter *Dennis Regan as Farmer *Bruce Holman as Office Worker Exiting Elevator (uncredited) More external links * Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes